1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a dish washing machine including a jet nozzle fixed in one side of a washing tank and a vane that is movably provided inside the washing tank and reflects washing water jetted from the jet nozzle toward a dish.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washing machine is a home appliance that includes a main body having a washing tank therein, a basket configured to accommodate a dish, a sump configured to store washing water, a jet nozzle configured to jet washing water, and a pump configured to supply washing water in the sump to the jet nozzle, and washes the dish by jetting washing water at a high pressure to the dish.
In general, dish washing machines use a rotor type jet structure that has a rotating jet nozzle. The rotating nozzle rotates by a hydraulic pressure and jets washing water. Since such a rotating nozzle jets washing water to only a range within a rotation radius, there may be an area in which washing water is not jetted. Therefore, in order to prevent the area in which washing water is not jetted, called a linear type jet structure has been proposed.
The linear type jet structure includes a fixed nozzle fixed in one side of a washing tank and a vane that moves in the washing tank and reflects washing water jetted from the fixed jet nozzle toward a dish, and may jet washing water to an entire area of the washing tank according to movement of a reflection plate.
The fixed nozzle includes a plurality of jet holes that are arranged in a horizontal direction of the washing tank and is fixed in a back wall side of the washing tank. The vane extends in the horizontal direction of the washing tank to reflect washing water jetted from the plurality of jet holes and may be provided to linearly reciprocate in a forward and backward direction of the washing tank.
The linear type jet structure may further include a driving device capable of driving the vane. The driving device may be implemented by various methods. As an example, the driving device includes a motor, a belt connected to the motor and configured to deliver a driving force to the vane, and a rail configured to guide movement of the vane, and when the motor is driven, the belt rotates and the vane moves on the rail.
In a distribution device that distributes washing water accumulated in the sump to jet nozzles, a distribution device of a different structure may be preferred in the linear type jet structure, compared to the rotor type jet structure.
When a jet nozzle disposed below the washing tank is the rotating nozzle, it is preferable that an outlet of the distribution device be provided to face an upper side since a length of a flow path connecting the outlet of the distribution device and the rotating nozzle may be reduced and a pressure loss of washing water may be minimized.
However, when a jet nozzle disposed below the washing tank is the fixed nozzle, since the fixed nozzle is disposed adjacent to the back wall of the washing tank, the outlet of the distribution device need not be provided to face the upper side. When the outlet is provided to face the upper side, since the flow path connecting the outlet of the distribution device and the fixed nozzle should be bent toward the back side at a start point of the outlet of the distribution device, a pressure loss of washing water may increase.
Meanwhile, since jet nozzles are fixed in the linear type jet structure, by distributing washing water to only some jet nozzles among all jet nozzles, distributive washing in which washing water is jetted to only some area of the washing tank may be possible.